Love fries a Horse brain like a piece of hay
by ladyTpower
Summary: what happens when Toronado falls in love with Dulcinea 2 drabbles and a story
1. 1 Toronado in Love

_**Dulcinea, my heart, my queen.**_

 _ **You are the most beautiful horse I ever seen.**_

 _ **Your coat as white as the brightest light.**_

 _ **Your mane and tale as beautiful as the moon at night.**_

 _ **You make me dream of the day I will be free, the day we can run through the water, just you and me.**_

 _ **When I saw you on the plaza, when I saw you in the sun, I knew I lost my heart and I couldn't run. But I must run to keep us safe. Run to the protection of my cave. I dream of the day I will be free. The day we will be together just you and me.**_

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2 Dulcinea in Love

How long do I have to wait,

How long to get rid of all the hate

I know what I feel is right

When I see your coat as black as the night.

When I see you as a human so smart,

I know I lost my heart. I long to the day you will be free,

That we can run, together just you and me.

Your spirit as fire, equal to mine.

But as long as we love each other I know we will be just fine.

Toronado, my stallion mighty and strong.

By your side is where I belong.


	3. 3 the story start with cupids arrow

Love fries a horse brain like a piece of hay

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles, Desoto announced new taxes as another scam to capture his number one enemy. The people where forced to pay taxes par animal they owned.

"Again another devilish plan to try and capture my black master, not if I can help it. They have one problem, this wild horse is willing to die for his masters." thought a determent Toronado while he was galloping in to the plaza.

He felt his master jumping of his back, silently the horse walked backwards,- so he could keep his eyes on his master, just in case -, to the outskirts of the plaza.

Toronado was known for beeing alert and smart enough to help his master when he was in danger. Zorro was fortuned with a horse so loyal and brave. He saved Zorro's live more than once.

Suddenly he felt something soft bumping against his backhand and heard the most beautiful neigh from behind him. It was the moment when he turned and met the eyes of a beautiful white mare, that cupid was waiting for to releasing his arrows of love. It was a feeling he never felt before. It wasn't the first time he saw her in the plaza, but it was the first time he let himself look in to her beautiful brown eyes. He felt love for his black master and the silent one but not like this. This was different, he was feeling like a foal in the meadow, feeling grass for the first time. " Is this what my black master feels like when he sees the female human he calls Victoria?" asking himself when he saw the sun shinning on her beautiful white coat. White like the moon that usually was shinning on his coat at night.

Wanting to look away, knowing he must be alert for danger, but he just couldn't resist her.

The mare he was in love with was the beautiful mare of Don Alejandro, Dulcinea.

The spirited mare noticed the look in his eyes and she felt a feeling of deep love, she felt like she was flying over a meadow with the greenest grass she had ever seen. Feeling butterflies flying in her stomach.

" Can it be true or did I imaged the look in his eyes? Is that mithy and strong stallion looking at me?" Dulcinea thought hoping she wasn't imagining things.

It was no secret between horses that Toronado had a so what unreachable image. A stallion only to dream of. Most mares loved him and Dulcinea, who was known to be picky was no exception .

Victoria watched the two lovebirds and smiled. Her thoughts went to her masked love who just disarmed Desoto.

" You really need a vacation alcalde, you're becoming to predictable" Zorro said with a little fun in his voice. Then is voice became serious " now rescind the taxes Alcalde!"

Desoto, as stubborn as he was yelled "no never, the people must help the pueblo's garisson"

" Filling your pocket I am sure!" he said while putting the sharp point of his Toledo steel against the throat of Desoto.

" You still think you will win? You know I will have it my way, Alcalde. One way or the other. I ask you one more time Rescind your taxes!" Zorro sounded dangerously determined.

Desoto knew he had to give up " alright, alright I hereby rescind all new taxes!"

"Thank u Alcalde." and punched Desoto knock out against a pole of this office.

He whistled for Toronado, but Toronado Didn't react. Zorro was startled for a moment "That is the first time he doesn't react, what is he doing?!" Zorro shook his head and yelled his horse with a strong, loud voice " TORONADO!"

The black stallion startled, clearly he hadn't heard his masters whistle. He snapped out of the daydream and his mares gaze and made a quick run towards his master.

Zorro jumped in to the saddle and for once was glad that the alcalde was still lying down knock-out and that Mendoza was seeing Zorro like a friend.

For once Zorro rode out of the pueblo without bullets flying on both of his sides.

After a calm ride without any lancers chasing them, they had made a profit out of the alcalde's unconsciousness to let Zorro escape, Toronado walked in to the cave, not sure what just happened back there.

His master sounded gentile but firm. " Deafness is not your role to play old boy, let Felipe play that one I think it will be much safer!" He took a handful of clean straw and began the process of rubbing his horse dry before he changed his clothes and was back to his role of studious Diego.

TBC


	4. 4 knowing its love

Chapter 2

It was after dinnertime, while she was cleaning her dishes she thoughts went to the sight of her masked love's horse and how cute it looked. " I never knew a horse could feel love on such a level to each other" it made her think of the love she felt for Zorro. "Would he know that his horse has been shot by cupid?" she smiled at her crazy thoughts. " I think I'd better talk to him." shaking the thoughts of her mind, she went back to the job before her.

She just cleaned the last of her dishes when she felt someone behind her. A feeling she knew and turned to see her masked love standing behind her. " Zorro, is there something wrong?" she smiled lovingly. "Fortunately, not on this moment, I just wanted to see you." he took her hands and pulled her close to him.

" You risked all just to see me?" she said blushing in his embrace. " Your kisses are well worth the risk mi preciosa." His voice sounded full of love and he knew it made her shiver and smile. She leaned against his strong shoulder, while he placed his finger under her chin, pulling it up to let his lips meet hers. Victoria broke the gentile kiss knowing what she wanted to talk to him about.

" I think were not the only one deeply in love." still smiling in against her loves shoulder. " What do you mean?" not knowing what she wanted to say. " I had a look on the events this afternoon and I think Toronado met cupid" Zorro still didn't know what to think of it. " What do you mean Toronado met cupid?" Victoria sighed " hmff men! Toronado is in love with Dulcinea!" Zorro laughed " Now I know why he was slow with his reaction. I think I will have a little talk with my stallion."

" How I became so lucky, with such a smart woman like you! But I better be going before the alcaldes men see me." with this been said he pulled the love of his live in an embrace and kissed her one last time tonight, this time the kiss was passionate and strong.

He left by the backdoor where Toronado was waiting for his master to run back home.

Zorro made sure he held Toronado in an easy pace and spoke to his stallion. " Is my strong and mithy stallion in love with my fathers mare." Toronado nodded as he wanted to say yes. " I'll give you a chance of feeling love if you promise me no tricks' like the last time. I know it is hard but you must keep focus on your task just like me, our lives depend on it boy."

Toronado nodded " I know he is right, from now on I do my best!"

" Now this been said what about I give you free reins and you choose the speed." He gave him lose reins and Toronado took the chance he was offered and speeded like a bullet out of a pistol until the where back at the cave and Zorro found Felipe waiting for him. While Felipe was taking care of the stallion, Diego laughed " Do you want to know something funny Felipe." Felipe looked at his friend with questions in his eyes. Diego continued " Our stallion is in love with my fathers mare."

He patted Toronado before he left to retire for the night.

A few days passed with no need of Zorro and Toronado took his chances sneaking out the cave to go to his love, they were short visits because he didn't want to get caught and so far nobody noticed him, and his master never mist him.

That there was no need for Zorro didn't mean the alcalde became a better leader, he just needed more time to think of a better plan to finally capture his arch enemy. He wanted to go back to Madrid and was getting tired the dusty pueblo, this time he was going to succeed.

" I need to plan this carefully, in the meantime I will toy with him by raising another tax to fill my pocket. I still need some money in Madrid. A tax that will break his little spirited love. I know a tax on every penny she and the businesses in this pueblo earn." An evil laugh escaped him while he was making it official.

"MENDOZZZAAAAAAA!"

Mendoza jumped up and made a run to the alcalde " I will never get used of that yelling." he murmured to himself. He stepped into the office " Si mi Alcalde?" " Mendoza, I have a new official tax, hang this so that everybody knows about it." " A earnings tax mi alcalde? The people will not like this! Zorro will not stand for this." The sergeant was in heart a good person, secretly he even admired Zorro.

" Sergeant what is this? An earnings tax?" Victoria was furious. "Sorry senorita I am only following orders, please forgive me! I stand between to fighting bulls." pleaded the good sergeant. He knew he didn't like it to be on the other end of the beautiful senorita's fury.

"Good sergeant, but you ate your last free meal here. No more credit. No money means eating in the quartel."

Luckily Felipe came in to town with Don Alejandro. He shook his head jumped on his pinto and sneaked out of the pueblo to warn Diego.

 **TBC**


	5. 5 the talk

Chapter 3

Zorro was on his way to the pueblo when he saw his father and Dulcinea turn left in the direction to the hacienda. He was not the only one who saw it though, Toronado saw his love flickering in the sunshine and was lost no mather how he tried. He knew the pueblo was straight a head but, like a love magnet his was drowned to her. He was about to turn left when his reins broke the magical feeling. Zorro sighed and shook his head "keep your head on the job boy! You promised!" Toronado shook his head, like he wanted to shake himself out of daydreaming "my master is right, I need to be alert at all times. I think its better I try to talk with Dulcinea, maybe she can help me. I must do something before theses runs out of hand. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to my master."

It didn't take long before Toronado arrived with his master in the pueblo.

"ALCALDE!" yelled Zorro with a commanding voice. The Alcalde startled and run outside. But what he didn't knew was that Zorro already dismounted his horse and was waiting for him on the side of the entrance, where he wasn't noticed before it was too late. De soto froze when he felt the famous Toledo steal sabre against his throat and saw in the corner of his eyes the famous fox on the other end of the sabre. He noticed that the fox wasn't happy. "Listen alcalde I don't have the mood or the patience today to play your games, so I advise you not to try your taxes and stop using the people for your own greed!" De soto heard an anger in his archenemy and for the first time ever, he was actually giving in without a fight " alright I hereby rescind all new taxes." but what he said and what he thought was a difference. "This time I give in to my plan succeeds your a dead man."

Zorro whistle and this time Toronado reacted immediately. He jumped in the saddle and could hear the alcalde yell his famous words "SHOOT HIM!" Zorro was already out of reach when he heard the muskets go off and in no time back in the cave.

"Be patient boy, I can't help you with your love at the moment but I know what you feel. One day you will be the favorite De La Vega steed. But for now, I still need you boy. Without you I wouldn't be alive. So Let's promise each other this, Al the best De La Vega mares if you, I and Felipe Retire Zorro if you keep your head clear."

The horse nodded in understanding and knew his master was right. But he needed to see Dulcinea one more time for now, he wanted to talk to her.

Toronado waited until Diego was out of the cave to make his visit to Dulcinea.

When he arrived on the outside of the stable he looked around and sneaked in.

Dulcinea startled "My stallion, what are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Toronado who was still cautions, placed himself in the shadows near Dulcineas stable. "I needed to see you we and I think we also need to talk. We can't go on like this." Dulcinea who breezed, what meant a sort of sighed " I was thinking just the same way. We need to let low our relationship until your master and I now who he is can stop riding in black. I don't want anything happen to him either and surely I don't want anything to happen to you. I still love you and someday we can and will be together."

meanwhile, Victoria was arrived at the hacienda for her weekly visit to order wine. The De La Vega wine was the bestseller in her tavern. She found Don Alejandro not far from the stables. " Buenos dias Don Alejandro do you have some more of that good wine of yours, my costumers love it."

" Buenos dias Victoria, of course I have." Then he turned to Miguel who was waiting " Will you get Diego for me Miguel, He is in the library."

It was when he saw Felipe and Diego coming from around the corner when Don Alejandro heard a strange neigh. He looked in the stables and saw the beautiful and mighty stallion tapping nervously with is right hoof. When Victoria took a look she reconiced the horse immediately. " That is Toronado." she whispered that only Don Alejandro heard what she said. " If that is true we must be careful." He walked out of the stable to ask Diego for help, but he didn't want to startle the nervous horse and couldn't yell.

" I think we have a problem in the stables. There is a black stallion in the stables near Dulcinea and I think he means bussiness "

Diego looked at Felipe who looked back thinking the same. "Toronado."

He made a run to the stables and when he looked inside his thoughts were confirmed. There is no way I can calm him without revealing my identity. He looked around to see if there were no other people then his father, Felipe and Victoria. He had no choice Toronado was known for not letting people near him.

"Easy boy, it's me, easy boy." Diego calmed the horse with his voice. Don Alejandro was shocked when he saw the horse calming down when he reconiced Diego. " How is it possible? There is only one reason for this!" he thought when he looked towards Victoria seeing on her face she thought the same and didn't know either.

With much caution they neared Diego who saw there faces. " Father, Victoria I can explane." Victoria who was first back on earth " Are you Zorro?" " Yes, I think I can't deny it now. I didn't mean you two find out this way, but I think my boy here made other plans. Are you disappointed?"

She saw the fear in his eyes and didn't need a second thought." Putting her arms around his nek she said "No not even a little, I secretly hoped it was you." with that been said she pulled him closer en kissed him passionately on the lips. " ahem, I think we need a little talk Diego. Can you ever forgive me all those nasty things I said to you?" Diego laughed " I forgive you a long time ago. Now if you two go aside a little I send my casanova back to the cave."

" Speaking of that Diego can he come and visit my mares once in a while?" Don Alejandro asked. Diego thought a little " I think it can on one condition I think he wanna start with Dulcinea. Nobody had to know it, knowing we have another black stallion with white marks in the new heard. But if you take a step a side I will send him home and we will visit his stable later today." When he saw that his father stepped aside, Diego spoke the magic words " Go home Toronado." Toronado took a run and galloped back to the other side of the hacienda. Back to his stable. " I am proud of you my son."

 **TBC**


	6. 6 Toronado a hero

Chapter 4

Like promised, he gathered Victoria and his father in the library. Together with Felipe he would show the cave and make a proper introduction to Toronado. You never know if they have to approach him without Diego or Felipe's present. Toronado needed to trust his two loved ones with his life, just like he does with Diego and Felipe.

Diego pushed the lever on the mantle on the fireplace and a secret door opened. Victoria and Don Alejandro looked wondered when they walked trough the door and into the cave. A neigh welcomed them when it was clear that Toronado's masters where with him. When Don Alejandro saw that Felipe reacted on the horse his neighing, he was amazed. " I think you are not the only one with a secret is it?" Felipe shook his head and pointed towards his ears when he nodded.

" Felipe can hear and he had been my eyes and ears in the pueblo all these years." was Diego's explanation to his father. " I should have known, you two are always together, you must be proud of him Diego? I know I am proud of you two." Alejandro was still amazed and shocked.

" Yes without Felipe and Toronado there would be no Zorro anymore in the first place. I would be on the Alcalde's noose already. I am extremely proud of them." Felipe blushed with Diego's words of pride towards him and Toronado. Diego was standing in Toronado's stable just like Felipe was patting the horse to keep him calm. Victoria walked toward him and felt all she ever wanted in the cave, love, friendship and lost but not least she saw Zorro and Diego come as one in her mind.

" Diego, you once told me you were afraid that I wouldn't love the man behind the mask and did you remember what I said to you? I said that the passion and the courage who lived in Zorro's heart also lived in his." She walked over to him and cupped his head with her hand. Trying to remember they were not alone. " I love you, not the legend, I thought I went crazy for loving two men as the same time. " she pulled him down and kissed his lips gentle and I still want to marry the man and not the legend."

" You two are engaged? Son, you have a lot to explain! For now welcome to our family Victoria." I would take awhile but Don Alejandro started to overcome his shock and that was the cue for Diego to introduce them properly to his smart and mithy stallion. " I brought two carrots with me, so he sees he can trust you, it is important that it is done in my or Felipes present, he learned only take food of strangers when I or Felipe give him green light to do so. So he can't be persuaded and caught." He gave a carrot to Victoria and one to his father and spoke to the horse with his gentile, deep voice.

" Old friend, this is Victoria and my father and you can trust them with your live, when something happens to me and Felipe they will take care of you." he nodded to Victoria, she brought out her hand to let him take her smell, he knew that smell and took the carrot from Victoria and nuzzled against her shoulder as a sign of his trust. " I like her a lot, now I know why my master loves her." she walked towards Diego so that his father got the chance to know what a wonderful and loving animal Toronado really was the moment he trusted you.

Don Alejandro did the same as Victoria, Toronado gave him the same trusting nuzzle. " I think he trusts you two and will do anything for you." " Now let me show you the way out so you can find me, whenever I am here." he walked towards the stairs " here is a viewing hole to check if somebody is present in the library. And upstairs is a candle holder if you push it the door will open."

What do you think if we have a little drink in the tavern and see what the alcalde is up to. They mounted there horses and Victoria followed with her loaded cart. When they reached the pueblo, they saw group of people standing in the plaza shouting. " What is going on here." It was Don Alejandro who protested out loud. Diego turned to Felipe " bring me Zorro's stuff as soon as possible." Felipe nodded and turned his horse to race back to the hacienda. While they witnessed a row of peasons brought out and the alcalde behind him with his whip.

He nodded lightly to his father and Victoria and sneaked towards the room. Felipe was already back with Toronado and Zorro's things. He always found out where Diego was hiding and trew a little rock against the window. Diego pulled his stuff up and changed like he did so many times, with now as a difference that Victoria knew and would try to keep everybody out of that perticolor room. Now she was amazed how quick he had changed in his alter ego and road in to town with his famous stallion.  
" She pulled over to Alejandro and whispered under her breath. " We must keep in mind, it's Zorro." Alejandro nodded lightly.

" Stop this immediately alcalde!" yelled Zorro after he dismounted his horse. " Why of course, now that I have what I want." He snapped his fingers and before he knew Zorro was surrounded and there were aiming at his heart. "  
You see Zorro, I asked soldiers of Santa Paula to help me today. They are less clumsy than our lancers so if you try to escape they are ordered to shoot to kill."  
Victoria who was frightened looked at Alejandro and then here eyes went towards Toronado who was trying to free Dulcinea to help him save his master.

Don Alejandro sneaked out of the people and helped Toronado by loosening the reins from the pole where she was tied up. Toronado neighed towards Dulcinea like they spoke to each other. " We must help him, we can't lose him. I know my master can't kill but I kill him and if you want to help we Kill him. Aim for the head and hit heard."

Victoria didn't dare to look and hid her face against Don Alejandro's face. While Felipe was pacing in the back of the crowd, he never felt this helpless.

" Now let's see who is hiding behind that cowardly, black mask." said Desoto with his evil grin.

Zorro looked around and saw a fire in the eyes of his horse, a fire never seen before, knowing his stallion was deadly angry he focused back to the alcalde.

Desoto snapped of the mask, " De La Vega? You are a dead man!" Toronado jumped between them and let his deadly anger exploded in his eyes. The crowed was shocked and for the first time in his life, he was actually afraid, fearing for his life by the sight of the rage from this big stallion willing to die for his master but the most fearing was the fact he wasn't alone beside him stood an angry white mare with and equal rage in her eyes. " Before you kill my master you most answer to me! And I am not as gentile and patience as my master, you only get him over my dead body!" thought Toronado in his anger.

" I should have thrown him in to his death when I had the change!"* thought Dulcinea when she saw that her love reared and smashed his hooves with an immense speed and power on to the alcaldes head. The alcalde fell unconscious against the pole of his office Dulcinea turned and smacked her back hooves against him, with such power he flew several feet away, the alcalde's lifeless body ended with a smack against a wall.

Diego didn't wait and used the diversion of the horses to disarm all lancers. Mendoza who made a run to the alcalde's side felt in the alcaldes nek and confirmed what everybody thought " The alcalde is dead! Men take him away and let Zorro go! He is no longer an enemy and as acting alcalde I rescind the bounty on his head. Don Diego, I can't pardon because until I get the job officially, I have no right to do it but I can set you free from your bounty and I think everyone here agrees that we will do anything to protect you against retribution. We owe you that much and more." " Thank u sergeant. And if needed the people can count on me, the real me!" with this words Victoria mangled trough the people and run in Diego's arms. " I was so afraid I lost you, I love you Diego" Victoria cried when loosening tension and buried in her face in his chest. " It is over now, preciosa, Toronado and Dulcinea saved my life and did what I never could end this tyranny once and for all." He bent on his knee and held the ring he gave her that day in the cave.

" Preciosa, you are my life, my love, my everything. I ask you as the man of flesh and blood, will you marry me?" " Yes Diego absolutely and definitely yes." he put the ring on her finger and took her in his arms. Their lips gently touching in to a kiss full of love and devotion. The people were shouting around them. " Viva don Diego! Viva Toronado! Viva Dulcinea! Viva don Diego! Viva Toronado! Viva Dulcinea! Viva don Diego! Viva Toronado! Viva Dulcinea Viva don Diego! Viva Toronado! Viva Dulcinea Viva don Diego! Viva Toronado! Viva Dulcinea!"

* _episode the fox and the rabbit_

tbc with a little epilogue


	7. 7 Epilogue

Epilogue

A year later.

Diego adopted Felipe 6 months ago and now the three De La Vega men stood by the corral looking at Dulcinea and her black foal with the name Hurricane. It was Toronado's first foal and Diego's gift to Felipe to celebrate the adopted and to thank him for everything. The foal saw his birth light a month ago and it looked like he inherited the speed of his father.

" How is our little boy?" The men turned and saw Victoria approaching with little Alejandro Alfonso De La Vega on her arm. Victoria gave birth 2 months ago and wanted to see Toronado's son for the very first time. " I have an invitation for a surprise this afternoon in the plaza." She gave the invitation to her husband. " What a cute little boy you have there my black friend." Toronado nodded as he wanted to say how proud he was on his son. " Yes it is a beautiful son and he has a beautiful and wonderful mother." Dulcinea saw the love in Toronado's eyes and nuzzled her nose against him.

"I love you my big gentile black love." neighed Dulcinea to the love of her life. Toronado and Dulcinea were now known as the De La Vega's pride and joy of their ranch and he became a popular steed for other ranchero's mares. It was after siesta when they walked into the pueblo. Don Alejandro with a carriage and Diego and Felipe on horseback. Felipe was using Esperanza until Hurricane was old enough, his pinto was set free in the pasture of the De La Vega's with a herd of mares of his own.

The people where used of seeing Diego on Toronado's back and Toronado began to get used to beeing tied to a pole but Toronado was still the cheerful stallion he always has been. People knew that this horse couldn't be ridden by someone other than a De La Vega. They saw something standing in the middle of the plaza with a blanket over it. Mendoza who became officially Alcalde was trying to get the people's attention.

" People, people!" the people became quiet and Mendoza continued his speech. "  
It was a year a go that everything in this pueblo changed for the better and I wanted to thank two people that fought tyranny until the end and cleared our pueblo. " Don Diego, Don Felipe will you come up here please?" Under loud cheering of the citizens they came up to stand beside alcalde Mendoza. " To celebrate a year of peace I have a surprise for you, I took me a lot of time but Don Diego, Zorro is officially pardoned."

He gave the pardon to Diego who held it in the air as a sign of winning. While he putted his pardon into his jacket, Mendoza continued. " But I know he didn't work alone and to celebrate it we ordered a statue to honor the masked defender and his team. Don Diego, Felipe may I ask u to pull away the blanket." With loud cheers they pulled it away and revealed a beautiful detailed statue from Zorro sitting on Toronado his famous sabre in en garde en Felipe standing beside them. With under it a golden placard

'IN CELEBRATION TO OUR MASKED DEFENDER AND HIS TEAM'.

Victoria had put little Alejandro in her old room in the tavern and the fiesta lasted till morning hours. The peace they fought for was a dream came true and was still lasting.

 **The End**


End file.
